


How Phil was going to die...again

by lola381pce



Series: Five minute drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, thoughts of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was tagged by @cakeisnotpie (thank you) on tumblr where this originally appeared. It's my first attempt at a five minute drabble - the tag game where you write a drabble for five minutes without re-reading or editing and then tag followers...</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Phil was going to die...again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/gifts).



> I was tagged by @cakeisnotpie (thank you) on tumblr where this originally appeared. It's my first attempt at a five minute drabble - the tag game where you write a drabble for five minutes without re-reading or editing and then tag followers...

So this was it. This was how he was going to die. In the oil capital of Europe; scratch that - bleeding out in a damp, back alley in an old part of the oil capital of Europe that smelled of beer, cigarettes and…fish! Nice.

It’s pretty much how he’d imagined it (minus the fish) but it was…lonely. Really lonely. At least on the helicarrier he’d been with friends and colleagues. He’d died with Fury beside him. But here, there was just him, five dead hydra goons and apparently a guy having a piss at the end of the alley, completely oblivious as to what had happened further into the darkness. Okay maybe not quite how he’d imagined it. Fuck! He wished Barton was here.

The next few seconds were a blur of firsts: the first time they met, their first mission together, their first drunken brawl, their first kiss, their first heated argument, their first heated make-up sex. A half-smile ghosted across his lips before the shivering started up again. Damn! He was cold. It was the only thing he felt. The pain had faded a short while ago and he couldn’t really feel much below his chest. Fuck! He wished Barton was here. Not so lonely then. Probably not so cold.

A shadow fell across his face. He looked up squinting to see the features. Barton? Clint!

“No, Coulson. Hydra.” And at that the man pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Hydra tattoo on the inside of his forearm.

Coulson snorted out a short laugh. Phil Coulson taken out by a goon who thought he was a Deatheater. Barton would be pissing himself laughing right about now. 


End file.
